Waiting For Change
by Akirainatsu shinazawa
Summary: bagaimana bila Hinata yang selama ini selalu di remehkan menh\jadi sesosok yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan dirinya...    for DA1A. bad sumari Tema jodoh


**Di dedikasikan untuk event DA1A ( Devil and Angel ** ** Aniversary)**

**Naruto © masashi kisimoto**

**Wait for change © Akirainatsu shinazawa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Warning : **

**canon, OOC, Typo (s), geje, belum sempet di edit, pengerjaan sebelum masuk les. Mepet waktu, kekurangan ide. Gomennasai m(_._)m**

**Don't like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Sang matahari telah lama menduduki singgahsananya, menampakkan selendang cahaya di hamparan langit. Begitu kuat hingga menembus celah cendela kamar itu. Membuat sang pengusa terbangun dari tidurnya.

Pelan-pelan membuka kelopak mata, menampilkan mata ametysh khas para Hyuuga. Dengan santai menyibakkan selimut dan memakai mantel kamarnya. Pergi membersihkan diri di kamar mandi sebelah kamar yang tentu saja telah disiapkan untuknya.

Setelah selesai, ia melangkah keluar kamar, pemandangan seperti biasa tertampang, membuat bosan. Para pelayang pribadi yang duduk bersimpuh dengan hormat. Membuatnya muak dengan kehidupannya.

"Hyuuga-sama, sarapan sudah siap."

"Hm."

Tidak ada yang berubah, yah tidak ada yang berubah...semuanya sama sejak kejadian perang besar Konoha itu...tepatnya 2 bulan setelah perang itu.

**Flashback**

Konoha, 2 bulan setelah perang besar.

Konoha pada saat ini dalam masa pembangunan dan perbaikan besar-besaran. Walau banyak tokoh penting dalam hirarki desa ini yang telah menemui sang khaliq, para penduduk terutama para shinobi masih membaktikan diri pada desa. Gondaime yang masih sekarat, berada di rumah sakit darurat konoha. Meski begitu Rokundaime telah dipilih, yah, sebagai persiapan apabila terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Gondaime. Orang terpilih itu adalah Kakashi-sensei, dia terpilih karena kebijaksanaan yang dia miliki dan ketenangan serta sifat diplomatisnya. Sungguh tepatt sebagai pemimpin. Meski begitu, Shichindaime telah dipilih, Naruto Namikaze, karena seperti ayahnya, Yondaime, ia terpilih karena kemampuan dan dedikasihnya pada desa.

Kembali pada perbaikan desa yang besar-besaran, semua tempat melakukan perbaikan dan pembangunan tidak terkecuali klan terpandang Konoha, klan Hyuuga. Para Hyuuhga ini selain harus memperbaiki kompleks klan, mereka juga harus bangkit dari rasa duka. Yah, pemimpin klan mereka Hyuuga Hiasi telah menemui sang pencipta, meninggal dengan terhormat, melindungi nyawa sang Hokage pada saat pertempuran melawan Madara. Begitu terhormatnya. Namun, bagaimana nasib Hinata sang putri sulung yang ditinggal sang ayah, sang ayah yang sangat dinantikan kasih sayangnya. Harus menjadi pemimpin klan pada saat usianya masih belia, masih harus mengasuh sang adik yang walau bagaimanapun kelak ia akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Menerima tatapan dan gunjingan ketidaksetujuan para tetua klan.

Sungguh berat, Hinata merasa bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup menerima ini, apalagi sang pujaan hati telah resmi menjadi kekasih sahabatnya, Sakura. Semakin menyedihkan bagi Hinata.

**1 minggu setelah pembangunan, Rapat besar Klan Hyuuga.**

Memang kompleks Hyuuga tidak rusak terlalu parah, ini menjadikan perbaikan hanya memakan waktu yang singkat, berbeda dengan kompleks-kompleks yang lain. Dalam pertemuan Klan, yang berlangsung di area aula tatami, Kediaman Utama Hyuuga.

Tampak semua anggota terpenting Klan Hyuuga berkumpul, memasang wajah serius dan penuh pertimbangan.

"Hm. Mari kita mulai, silahkan mengungkapkan pendapat."

"Aku tidak setuju bila Hinata-sama, menjadi pemimpin klan."

Yah rapat kali ini membahas Hinata yang akan menjadi pemimpin klan selanjutnya...

Walau dalam hierarki sudah jelas Hinatalah sang pemimpin.

"Dia, terlalu lemah sebagai pemimpin, terlalu lembek."

"Ya, aku juga tidak setuju, bila ia menjadi pemimpin, dia hanya akan mempermalukan klan saja."

"Benar, sekarang saja ia sama dengan anak Hiasi-sama yang gagal"

Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hinata merasa sakit, yah sangat sakit. Bagaimana tidak, belum cukupkah semua yang terpenting dalam hidupnya meninggalkannya? Sekarang hampir semua tetua klan malah mencacinya, meragukannya, apakah memang Hinata adalah seorang yang ditakdirkan gagal, Oh Kami-sama? Mengapa?

Terlalu sakit dan menyedihkan bagi Hinata.

'Kenapa Hinata? Memang benar kan? Kau memang seorang yang gagal! Seorang yang ditakdirkan menjadi Heires yang gagal! Bahkan kau hanya anak yang gagal dimata semua orang. Itu karena kau terlalu lembut, terlalu percaya pada orang. **KAU terlalu memakai hatimu**. Buang saja hatimu Hinata. Seperti kata semua orang. Hatimu terlalu lemah. Kau bahkan tak tega membunuh seekor lalat. Jadilah sesosok yang mereka inginkan, tunjukkan pada seluruh dunia shinobi, kau bukan lemah, kau adalah kuat..'

'yah, benar, aku memang lemah, hati ini tidak ada gunanya, hanya membuatku semakin menderita. Harus membuangnya, Selamat tinggal'

"Apapun pendapat kalian, saya adalah pemimpin klan saat ini, sesuai dengan hierarki yang ada, saya rasa kalian juga harus menghormati saya." Setiap kata Hinata memiliki penekanan yang tegas dan mengandung aura harus dipenuhi perintahnya.

'Yah Hinata, seperti itu, buang saja Hatimu.'

Semua mata menoleh pada Hinata, memandangnya takjub, mana gadis yang biasanya lemah, ragu-ragu dan penakut itu. Yang mereka lihat sekarang seperti nyonya Yakuza. Memakai kimono Biru violet dengan corak naga hitam dan putih seperti Yin dan Yang khas Hyuuga. Rambutnya tersanggul sebagian, dan yang terpenting tatapan matanya yang biasanya menyiratkan ketakutan, dan kelemahan, kini yang terlihat hanyalah ketegasa, dingin, dan angkuh seperti tatapan khas para tetua klan atau para shinobi yang berkedudukan penting dalan suatu negara.

Yah Hinata telah bertranformasi menjadi sesosok yang 180° berbeda dengan dirinya selama ini. Rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan dan rasa terhina yang selama ini ia pendam telah merubahnya.

Setelah lama, para tetua dapat menyetujui bahwa Hinata adalah pemimpin mereka. Walau masih akan ada pertandingan pengukuran kekuatan antara Hinata dengan Neji.

**2 Hari setelah rapat besar Klan Hyuuga. Pertandingan.**

Kini halaman latihan Hyuuga telah dipenuhi oleh para tetua. Tak lupa juga Hinata yang akan bertanding kali ini, ia telah berada di tengah halaman, meski ada perbedaan dari Hinata, dari yang bisa di lihat, Hinata mengenakan Kimono hitam, bercorak merah darah berbentuk bunga Krisan merah. Dan obi warna magenta dengan aksesoris tali-tali berpernik simpel yang ujungnya berbentuk bulan sabit. Surai Indigonya ia sanggul rapat dan terselip Kanzashi emas berukir naga. Sangat cantik.

Neji yang saat itu, mengenakan pakaian yang selama ini di pakai berlatih, hanya merasa heran dengan Hinata. Pada saat seperti ini yang menuntut untuk saling bertarung dengan seluruh kemampuan, Hinata malah memakai kimono, yang hanya menghambat pergerakannya saja.

"Hajime'"

Pertandingan telah di mulai, Neji telah memasang kuda-kudanya, Hinata tenang berdiri seperti biasa tidak memasang kuda-kuda, hanya kedua tangannya yang bergerak membentuk lingkaran Yin dan Yang dan berhenti tepat pada titik Yin dan Yang. Neji menyerang Hinata dengan jurus rahasianya, namun Hinata telah bergerak sebelum neji sempat menyerangnya, melompat memutari Neji dan memberikan pukulan pada punggung Neji. Neji roboh dan tak dapat berdiri lagi.

Pertandingan itu selesai diluar dugaan semua orang.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan pada ku?" tanya Neji setelah sadar, namun tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Merasa seluruh tenaga dan cakranya menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku hanya memutuskan saluran cakara."

Semua tercengang dengan tanggapan santai Hinata.

"Jangan bingung, ini hanya percobaanku saja, setelah meneliti jurus Rasengan Shuriken milik Naruto. Aku mengubahnya dan dapat di sesuaikan levelnya dari sekedar memotong aliran cakra hingga memotong setiap inti sel dalam tubuh." yah Hinata memang meneliti beberapa jurus para shinobi konoha, itu karena ia yang mempunyai banyak waktu luang dan dengan bimbingan Tsunade, sang Gondaime untuk belajar menjadi Shinobi medis, ia akhirnya bisa menggabungkan dan mempelajari beberapa ninjutsu rahasia dan ninjutsu medis. Yah, singkat kata semua hal yang ia lakukan di samping menguntit Naruto yang sedang berlatih, ia juga mempelajari ninjutsu itu secara rahasia. Memang terdengar seperti mencuri ninjutsu seseorang, namun ia hanya ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan orang yang di cintainya. Hanya itu.

Kini mereka dengan yakin bahwa, Hinata adalah pemimpin yang tepat, selain dari perubahannya yang menjadi tegas, dan selayaknya pemimpin, dari segi kekuatan, ia juga layak, apalagi ia masih akan berkembang terus-menerus.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dengan santainya kini Hinata, menduduki kursi sang kepala keluarga, yah, berada di sana. Memandang sekilas dan menyilahkan Neji dan Hanabi untuk kembali memakan makanannya.

"Hinata-sama, anda diharapkan hadir di kantor Hokage siang nanti."

"Hm"

Semuanya kembali hening, menikmati makanan mereka, walau Neji dan Hanabi masih shock dengan sikap Hinata yang berubah drastis. Walau kini Hinata sebagi pemimpin Klan Hyuuga, sebagai tumpuan Klan, dan sebagi shinobi medis yang handal dan baris pertama perang yang handal juga, tapi entah mengapa Neji merindukan sepupunya yang penakut, lemah dan lembut. Bukan Hinata yang sekarang adalah buruk, tapi Neji hanya merasa Hinata lebih cocok menjadi apa yang sebelumnya, seseorang yang harus dilindunginya baik perasaan maupun jiwanya.

**Kantor Hokage.**

Nampak Hinata memasuki kantor Hokage, dengan kimono violetnya yang bercorak naga hitam , dengan sangul setengah dan Kanzashi berbentuk sayap hitam dan ornamen yang menjuntai hingga seperempat panjang surai indigonya, obi hitam pekat dengan bentuk bulan sabit emas sebagai main viewnya.

"Masuklah Hinata." Ucap Rokundaime itu santai, memberikan senyum misterinya yang tertutup masker.

"Setidaknya tambahkan –san, pada namaku Rokundaime. Dan panggil dengan margaku." Ucap Hinata dingin, yah walau Rokundaime ini adalah mantan dari sensei-nya, namun ia tak ingin di remehkan lagi, tak ingin dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain, termasuk orang ini.

"Ah, benar, sekarang kau sudah menjadi ketua klan. Jadi apa kau tau kenapa aku mengundangmu kemari Hyuuga-san?"

"Aku tidak memiliki penglihatan masa depan." Ucap Hinata sinis, bagaimana ia tahu apa maksud sang Rokundaime itu.

"Hm, bisakah aku memintamu untuk mengawasi dan merawat seseorang? Orang ini penting bagi desa dan sedang dalam tahap pemulihan."

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku masih memiliki tugas lain, sebagai pemimpin klan yang baru."

"Yappari na...klan lain masih dalam tahap pemulihan, dan tempat yang paling bisa digunakan sebagai tempat rehabilitasinya adalah dalam kediaman Hyuuga, yah, karena kediaman Hyuuga mirip dengan kediamannya. Dan terlebih lagi ini adalah tugasmu sebagai anggota desa untuk membantu."

"Gondaime kah?"

"Bukan, Sasuke Uchiha. Dia yang akan kau rawat. Sekarang ia masih dalam rumah sakit darurat. Dengan adanya kau shinobi medis, dia akan lebih cepat sembuh, selain itu kami kewalahan dengan banyaknya korban. Dan shizune-san memfokuskan diri untuk mengobati tsunade-san. Dan Sakura, ino serta para shinobi medis masih sibuk dengan banyaknya korban, yang butuh dirawat."

"Baiklah. Bila tidak ada hal lain, aku permisi Rokundaime."

"Hm, Dozo...Hinata-chan." Senyum Kakashi merekah ketika Hinata berbalik dan menatapnya tajam, tau bahwa keputusannya telah tepat dengan mengalihkan tanggung jawab perawatan Sasuke pada Hinata setelah tahu bahwa Hinata, muridnya yang manis telah berubah menjadi dingin.

**Rumah sakit darurat Konoha**

Setelah pulang dari kantor hokage, hinata memasuki gedung yang beberapa sisinya masih dalam perbaikan. Berjalan dengan di dampingin Ko dan Neji menyusuri ruang demi ruang rumah sakit demi menjemput sesorang. Yah seseorang yang tepat berada di ruang 301.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang sempurna, walau kesempurnaannya telah ternodai dengan beberapa luka dan perban, tengah terduduk santai di ranjang, menatap seprai seolah-olah seprai itu benda yang berhaga.

"Uchiha, kau pindah ke kediaman Hyuuga, lekas berkemas." Ucap Neji santai sambil membantu sang uchiha berkemas, sementara Ko, membantu Uchiha itu berdiri dan memapahnya.

Hinata hanya melihat dan menunggu, setelah semua beres, ia melangkah keluar di ikuti Neji yang sekarang menjinjing tas Sasuke, dan Ko yang memapah Sasuke. Perjalanan mereka hanya diliputi rasa diam. Begitu sepi dan dingin tak seperti musim ini, musim semi.

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Tepat ketika melangkah masuk dalam kediaman utama, para pelayan menyambut kehadiran pemimpin mereka.

"Okaeri Hyuuga-sama"

"Hm, antarkan Uchiha itu ke kamarnya."

"Hai', mari Uchiha-san."

Dengan meninggalkan area pintu masuk itu, hinata melangkah menuju kamarnya, ingin rasanya beristirahat dan melepas lelah, lelah yang selama ini selalu ia rasakan...

Mandi berendam dengan air hangat memang sangat menyegarkan. Menghilangkan rasa capek yang beberapa waktu lalu menyerang Hinata.

Setelahnya ia memakai kimono warna baby blue yang dihiasi corak burung bangau putih, dan krisan merah. Sedang obi hijau tersemat cantik dengan hiasan bros krisan emas. Tak lupa juga kanzashi krisan merah mempercantik rambut indigonya.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan pelayan pribadinya.

"Hinata-sama, makan malam telah siap, semua orang sedang menunggu anda."

Dengan santai ia berbalik dan keluar dari kamar, menuju ke ruangan tatami yang digunakan untuk makan dengan desain tradisional.

Pintu geser terbuka, dan Hinata masuk dengan anggun, melangkah menuju tempat sang kepala keluarga. Tanpa tahu bila ada sepasang onyx yang menatapnnya heran. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Yah Sasuke heran dengan Hinata. Selama ini yang ia tahu, dan memang selalu yang ia tahu, Hinata adalah wanita yang pemalu, bahkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada baka dobe saja masih harus melewati tahap merona hebat dan pingsan. Namun, yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah sesosok Hinata yang lain daripada yang lain. Sungguh berbeda, Sasuke mengira perempuan yang ia temui tadi waktu menjemputnya dari Rumah sakit bukanlah Hinata melainkan hanya ilusi sesaat saja.

Hinata mempersilahkan semua orang untuk menyantap makanannya. Dengan santai ia melahap makanan yang tersaji, memang bukan masakannya sendiri seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, karena sang ayah yang memintanya memasak. Ini hanya masakan yang biasa, dimasak oleh para koki yang handal. Tidak ada nilai history bagi Hinata.

Malam telah semakin larut, terlihatlah kini Hinata yang merenung di teras rumah utama menghadap kebun belakan, memang menampilkan suatu pemandangan yang indah namun tetap saja. Hatinya resah, dan merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke yang hendak ke kamar setelah selaesai dari kamar mandi hanya bisa diam melihat pemandangan yang kurang lebihnya tidak asing lagi, yah ia teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Hyuuga manis ini 15 tahun yang lalu tepat seperti hari ini dalam jam yang sama pula. Yah pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Hanya bedanya dulu, Hyuuga ini menangis karena kematian sang ibu, dan Hyuuga yang sekarang hanya duduk termenung mengenang sang ibu.

Ditepuknya perlahan pundak Hyuuga itu. Dengan spontan sang Hyuuga menoleh. Menampilkan pemandangan yang indah di mata Uchiha, yah, siluet rembulan yang saat itu tanpa sengaja menyinari wajah Hinata.

"Kau merindukan ibumu lagi? Jangan sok tegar, kau lebih manis bila seperti biasanya." Ada angin apa gerangan sehingga sang Uchiha bungsu ini bisa berbicara manis dan romantis seperti ini? Apakah ini karena ia telah jatuh keperosok lembah yang curam dan gelap pekat yang takkan bisa ia hindari dan keluar dari sana, lembah yang bernamakan **CINTA**.

Jawabannya cukup simple, ya, Sasuke Uchiha telah lama memendam perasaan suka pada Hyuuga satu ini sejak umurnya menginjak 4 tahun, saat pertama kalia ia melihat Hyuuga ini menangis di tepi danau sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ketiga.

"Uchiha bukan urusanmu." Jawab hinata sekenanya.

"menangislah bila kau ingin menangis kupinjamkan bahuku. Bukankah ini sama seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Kau masih mengigatnya. Kenangan itu. Sangat berarti bagiku. Terimakasih."

"hn." Sasuke menjulurkan lengannya menyentuh surai indigo Hinata, perlahan ia arahkan kepala Hinata pada bahunya. Menepuk pelan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"bisakah kau melapas topeng itu? Kau tidak cocok berberan dingin seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Mengapa?"

"Semua orang selalu meremehkanku, selalu menyakitiku, bila ku lepas apa yang akan ku buat sebagai dinding penghalang?"

"Mengapa tidak kau lepas hanya di depanku saja?"

"..."

"Apakah kau tidak percaya lagi denganku?"

"Aku percaya Sasuke-kun."

"Jadilah apapun yang kau mau di depanku."

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini untukku?"

"Masihkah kau belum mengerti bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

"Benarkah itu? Kau Tidak Berbohong kan?"

"Tidak. Percayalah."

Diusapny surai Indigo itu, di kecupnya pelan. Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, ia tidak tahu bahwa selam ini ada orang yang mencintainya, menyayanginya sedangkan dia hanya melihat Naruto saja. Ah, memang bila jodoh tidak kemana. Dan memang selama 10 tahun ia mencintai Sasuke. Sampai pada Sasuke meninggalkan desa, ia didera perasaan bimbang hingga Naruto memberikan senyumnya yang menghangatkan hati. Kini cinta itu bersemi kembali, yah cinta pertamanya pada sang Uciha.

"Sasuke-kun mau kah kau tinggal selamanya bersamaku. Dan takkan meninggalkanku lagi."

"Hm. Tunggulah satu tahun lagi, setelah aku menyelesaikan misi khusus dari Rokundaime."

"Hm...aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun."

**Satu tahun kemudian**

Pagi itu mentari secerah biasanya, langit biru masih tetap menghiasi kanvas putih lagit. Burung-burung tetap mendendangkan lagunya.

Namun hari ini ada yang berbeda. Yah hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Sasuke.

"Hyuuga-sama, silahkan duduk."

"Tidak. Aku ingin berdiri."

Yah, sekarang Hinata menanti Sasuke di gerbang perbatasan kota Konoha. Meski Sasuke belum menampakkan batang hidungnya ia masih setia menunggu. Berdandang sebaik mungkin, yang untuk sang terkasih hinata tak segan memakai homongi, dengan corak lambang keluarga. Berwarna indah biru dan violet. Di padukan dengan obi ungu tua dan aksen hijau terang, sedangkan hiasan sanggul kepalanya memakai kanzashi bunga sakura. Indah sekali.

Sudah dua jam Hinata menunggu, namun Sasuke masih belum menampakkan diri, setiap detik keterlambatan Sasuke, membuat Hinata semakin cemas saja.

Namun penantiannya selama ini terbayar juga. Dari ujung terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berlari demi memasuki gerbang secepatnya. Hinata merasa bahagia ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hingga jarak Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya. Jarak tiga meter itu, Sasuke berhenti berlari dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Semakin dekat hingga kini tidak ada jarak lagi. Dipeluknya Hinata dalam dekapannya, melepaskan rindu yang ia pendam selama satu tahun ini. Rindu yag sangat membuatnya menderita. Tak lupa juga ia kecup kening sang Hyuuga.

"Hinata, aku sungguh rindu."

"sasuke-kun. A-aku sangat bahagia."

"Maukah kau hidup denganku."

"Hm, iya."

"terimakasih Hinata."

"Sama-sama Sasuke-kun, Okaeri."

"Tadaima Hime."

**-owari-**

Fiuh.. akhirnya selesai juga. Pembuatan ini sungguh melelahkan, disamping waktunya yang mepet banget, pengerjaan di selingi dengan try out dan les. Misalkan minna-san gag suka, juga tidak apa-apa tapi jangan lupa buat ...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
